Dimensions
by Team04Phantom
Summary: This is a series of oneshots that goes along with my fanon. If you read Danny's Story, this series correlates directly to that series. The characters may be from the show or OCs from my fanon. For a list of characters, visit my forum page. You can find the link on my profile. This series will be updated irregularly.
1. Deception

**For the character list that used to be here, please visit my forum page. The link is on my profile.**

**Warning: This story tells the time Danielle was in Vlad's control. While there is no sex, Danielle implies her fears of incest. There is also violence and mental abuse. Please be advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Deception**

_**Summary: Danielle has been in captivity for two months, forced to carry a child for Vlad. Danielle doesn't understand how she got here but all she knows is she has to escape, with her baby. As Vlad struggles with good and bad, Danielle is pushed to the brink by a visitor.**_

**Danielle Caroline Fenton**

**Spring 2006**

How did I get here? It started out innocent enough but now it's spiraled completely out of control. Vlad says he is only doing this to help me. I know Vlad only does what benefits himself. I just don't know what benefit he gains from impregnating me.

Vlad didn't tell me what he did to me. I was in China and it was late February. I was staying with people kind enough to open their doors to me and I never imagined getting in trouble. I was half ghost for crying out loud. I should have been able to handle any attack. I never imagined Vlad ambushing me. I arrived home with the elderly couple and as soon as I entered the house, Vlad's black trap container expanded around me. Vlad took me to my room and I've been here ever since. Vlad can use his powers in this room but for some reason, I can't, making escape next to impossible.

Vlad played that crap about protecting me from the beginning. He tried to convince me that he was concerned about me and he was only doing this for me. I ignored him and refused anything he offered me. I didn't realize how hungry I was getting. Vlad would deliver my food but I was being stubborn and refused to eat. I was half ghost so I knew I shouldn't be affected by a lack of food and drink like a normal human. I knew my powers would suffer for neglecting my human side but I was prepared to deal with it. My energy suffered more than I anticipated, though.

I found out I was pregnant at the beginning of the month, five weeks after Vlad kidnapped me. I've had numerous physicals in the past two months but I really thought it was about my powers. When Vlad first took me, I was put through the ringer to ensure I was stabilized. I remember Vlad approaching me with the needle but I was strapped down and I didn't see where he injected me. With no pain receptors, I had no way of knowing where he stuck me. April fourth finally had the doctor uttering the word by accident.

_Your baby is advancing handsomely, Miss Masters_, the doctor had said in his cheery voice. I froze, the outside world seemly frozen with me.

_What_, I had asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I remember seeing the realization in his eyes and he knew he had screwed up. It donned on me what had been happening in the previous month. The doctor tried to backpedal but what could he do. He had already told me the truth and I was ready to face Vlad.

Vlad had no choice but to tell me the truth. His doctor had backed him into that corner and Vlad was forced to explain why he got me pregnant. He didn't tell me who the father was, though, and that terrifies me. I wonder constantly if my father is my baby's father. I guess I'll never know, though, because Vlad isn't in a sharing mood.

I grabbed a bowl of popcorn and sat down in front of the television. My room was very spacious but there was a nursery in the corner. It was a constant reminder of my purpose here. I was nothing but an incubator to Vlad. I shook myself from that mindset and turned on a movie. I wasn't really watching what was in front of me, though. I haven't felt like myself since Vlad took me. I just want to go home.

"Danielle," I heard Vlad announce. I rolled my eyes. I screwed up a couple weeks ago when I attempted another escape. I used to have my meals personally delivered, by different people, but I attacked one of Vlad's workers to try to get away. After Vlad taught me a lesson about turning on him, I have groceries delivered by Vlad once a week.

But Vlad has already delivered my groceries. Could Vlad have changed his mind and gave me another chance? "What are you doing here," I asked, feeling defensive. Vlad isn't exactly known for his power of understanding.

"I'm giving you a treat but it comes with a price," Vlad remarked as he came into my sight. What else is new? "I've invited a friend to come see you."

"A friend," I said, feeling panic swell in my chest. I know Vlad has a problem with Sam and Tucker and I know Valerie works for him; either one of them could be in trouble up against Vlad. The last thing I needed was to be forced to protect my friends when I couldn't even protect myself.

"Yes. If you say anything that reveals the truth about what happened, you will never see light of day again. Am I clear? You have to earn trust and I'm giving you the opportunity again. You are not to tell this person that you are being held against your will, you cannot tell this person I am responsible for you being pregnant and if you say one thing negative about what I'm doing here for you, I will lock you away and hide the key. Is that understood?"

I felt anger burn at the bottom of my gut but what could I do? Even at my best, Vlad is able to outsmart me. Now that I'm pregnant and tired all the time, I can't even win a thumb wrestling match against Vlad. "Yes, sir," I said through clenched teeth. Just because I was accepting his terms didn't mean I had to like them.

"Good girl," Vlad said, rubbing my hair. "And eat something more substantial, Danielle. You're carrying my son."

Vlad turned away from me but I still hid the tears that burned in my eyes. I prayed my baby wasn't Vlad's. I don't care who else's baby it is, I just don't want my father to be my baby's father.

I popped another handful of popcorn in my mouth and watched the screen mindlessly. Who did Vlad get to come here? He refused me to say I was kidnapped. Anyone I know that Vlad could have would have to be kidnapped to come here. If Vlad kidnapped them, is it really a stretch to say he kidnapped me. This reveal just makes me even more convinced he's invited Valerie over. She works for Vlad and even though she knows I hate his guts, he can get her to show up. Maybe he's trying to make Val think I came here of my own free will. I don't know if I can play that game.

"Danielle," I heard a soft voice. I hated not having my powers. I could have sensed the person's arrival. I looked to the doorway though and all fear evaporated.

"Danny," I cried, jumping off my egg-shaped bed. The bowl of popcorn overturned as I landed in his arms. "It's you!"

"I've missed you so much, baby girl," Danny said, kissing my hair. Normally, I'd protest the patronizing behavior he plays on me but I was just so glad to see him. I know I'm going to be okay now.

"Have you come to get me out of here," I asked, fighting tears. I can't believe Danny tricked Vlad. Vlad is usually better than that.

"Where would you go if you left," Danny asked, giving me a gentle look. "Look, sweetheart, I know you're mad at Vlad but he's only looking out for what's best for you. He was confused back then. He's really a different man."

"Danny," I asked, fighting tears of betrayal. Before, I was so happy I was about to cry but now I just felt let down. Danny wants me to stay. That makes no sense.

"Listen, baby girl, I know it's scary but we have to learn to trust him again. Vlad was sick before. He didn't know what he was doing. Now he needs our support."

"He's sick now," I retorted. "I don't want to be here, Danny. Please, let's just go."

"Danielle, give Vlad a try." He touched my stomach and my jaw dropped. Does he know I'm pregnant? "He left you, Dani. You gave your heart to this man and this is how he repaid you. Vlad will take care of you. You need to do what's best for the baby."

"He left me," I repeated, shocked.

"Yes," Danny said, rubbing my hair with his free hand. "Not everyone is as good of a man as Vlad. Now I know it's going to be hard to trust again but Vlad is the one you need to trust. Vlad and I are your family. Let us take care of you like family."

"You have, haven't you," I asked, my eyes wide. "You fell in love with him again?"

"Danielle, it's not as black and white as you think it is," Danny said but he looked weird. I'd never seen him act like this before. His voice was super quiet and he wouldn't look at me. Is he ashamed or something else? He should be ashamed.

"I know who Vlad is," I hissed. "That is picture perfect! I can't believe you'd trust him again."

"You'll trust him again, too," Danny said, taking my hand. He broke out in a smile. "You are going to have a baby. Let us take care of you, Dani. You can't protect your baby out there by yourself."

"How's your baby," I asked, looking down. Danny told me he got Lilly back but now that Vlad was a part of his life again, I wondered if Lilly was with them.

"How did you find out," Danny smiled, enthusiastic. "I didn't want to tell you for a couple more days. I thought maybe it'd be too much to handle with your pregnancy as well. I'm the same amount of weeks you are."

My eyes widened. "You're pregnant," I asked, shocked. Oh, no, Vlad impregnated Danny again.

"Twelve weeks," Danny nodded happily. "It was unexpected but I love it all the same. We both are expecting."

I was just so shocked. Vlad impregnated Danny again and he is still vouching for this clown. What the hell is wrong with Danny? Danny has fallen for Vlad's trap, though, so I'm not going to escape. I can play along and live to fight another day or I can fight now and lose badly. "You're happy, right?"

"Ecstatic," Danny nodded.

"Congratulations," I said, giving a fake blessing. As soon as I am strong enough to save myself, I'll save Danny too. I won't let Vlad keep both of us.

(04)

Danny visited me every day but I wanted out of this hole. With Danny now under his control, I knew my chances of escaping were extinct. Now, I had to protect my baby and stay alive. I couldn't afford to fight Vlad, not yet anyway. So for the most part, I was an obedient little girl; and I hated every moment of it.

"Danielle," Vlad announced his arrival. It was time for him to replenish my groceries. If I showed any signs of a struggle, Vlad would tie me up during his delivery so I found a way to say I had surrendered to him. I stood up from the couch, holding my back. I was in constant pain anymore and I wished I had my powers back to help alleviate it. I hated my surrender posture even more. It was becoming painful to do.

I went to my knees, kneeling in the middle of the floor. I made myself as small as possible and put my forehead to the carpet. I hated doing this—I know how Vlad viewed it—but it kept me, my baby and Danny safe. That was all that mattered. "How are you today, Vlad?"

"I'm good," Vlad replied. "You can stand up now, Danielle." I stood up really fast, my back aching. My head started swimming from the sudden change in movement though. "Whoa," Vlad declared, catching my arm. "Don't fall."

"I'm sorry, Vlad. I stood up too fast," I said, my voice small. I hope he doesn't think I tried to hurt the baby. I'd never harm my child.

"That's okay. Just be careful next time. You don't want to get hurt."

"It's been two weeks, Vlad," I began.

"Do not start with me," Vlad said sternly.

"Please," I begged. "I hate it down here. I won't leave, I promise. Haven't I proved that enough to you?"

"Do not backtalk me, Danielle," Vlad declared. "I will decide what is best for you and I still believe you are untrustworthy. You brought this upon yourself. You should have been more obedient in the beginning."

I was getting moody, I know, so I took a calming breath. I didn't really want to backtalk him. I usually get backhanded and tied up for the next three visits. I didn't want to upset him again. After I was calm, I tried again. "Vlad, I just want to stretch my legs. The room is great but it's so small."

I felt Vlad's big hand smack me in the mouth and the force he put in the hit threw me back. I gasped out, stumbling back. "I know what's best for you. When I say that's enough, I mean that's enough. If I ever decide you can be trusted outside your room, I will decide it on my own. Is that clear?"

I put my hand to my cheek, feeling it starting to swell. "Yes sir," I grumbled, my mouth numb. I think he split my lip as well.

"What," Vlad growled, unsatisfied. My heart jumped to my throat. I wasn't being disrespectful. My lip was numb.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice sounding scratchy. I felt tears come to my eyes. He's going to beat me again. I felt the heat of Vlad's ectoplasm bind my arms and legs and I fell to the kneeling position he forced me into. I screamed out, terrified. "Please, Vlad, I didn't mean—."

"Shut up unless you want it worse," Vlad growled.

"I'm sorry," I cried, hanging my head. I began to weep, terrified. I hated feeling so powerless against him but I didn't have any powers and I know this is going to hurt. I could feel the heat of Vlad's ectoplasm around my arms, my hands in a praying position against my chest. My legs were together, my knees bent at an angle. I was shaped like this for a reason. The first thing Vlad did was put his hand between my elbows and my knees and form a shield. My baby would get his protection but I would get his wrath.

I felt Vlad's fist punch my face and I cried out, my eyes clenching closed. Vlad punched me from the other side and I rolled from the force. The change in position caused the ectoplasmic ropes to burn me some more and I cried out. I clenched my eyes tighter and prayed it'd be over. After three more hits, the ropes released me. Vlad picked me up and put me on the bed.

"Why do you do this to me," Vlad asked, his voice full of agony. "All I do is try to protect you and you force me to hurt you. I hate hurting you, Danielle. Stop forcing me to hurt you."

"I'm sorry," I cried in his chest. He stroked my hair, kissing my head.

"I know you are. I love you, Danielle. I only do this because I love you."

I whimpered. "I know." I just wanted him to heal me and leave me with the reminder.

"Here, let me heal you," Vlad said, phasing his hand in my side. He didn't leave his hand in my body long enough to heal everything, though, only the cosmetic injuries. He can't let Danny see me hurt like this. He didn't start healing me like this until two weeks ago. "Danielle, I wouldn't have to do this if you obeyed me." Just leave me with the reminder. I want to be alone. "Here's a little reminder." Vlad pulled down the neck of my sweater, grabbing my arm far enough down that my clothes would always cover it.

I closed my eyes, praying he'd leave me alone. Vlad filled his hand with his heat and it felt like I was being branded. I screamed out but Vlad continued to hold me. I resisted the urge to pull away because that'd just leave me with another beating, healing and two reminders. I've been done that way numerous times. I screamed, digging my nails into my leg, trying to ease the pain in my arm. Vlad continued to hold my arm and I was losing the strength not to pull away. "Please," I screamed, my tears obscuring my voice. "Please, please, please, Vlad."

"Just a little more," Vlad said, his voice smooth and calming. He was a sick son of a bitch. "What did you call me?"

My eyes widened. Vlad was reading my mind. "Please," I begged. It's worse when he reads my mind. Vlad wants nothing more than for me to be his obedient daughter. If I'm thinking like this, he knows it's not working.

"You are my daughter," Vlad declared, finally letting go of my arm. He leered down on me and his appearance scared me, forcing me back a few steps unconsciously. When I stepped back, I realized my mistake. "You are not theirs, do you understand me! You are my daughter! I created you, I loved you, I made you who you are today! They do not get credit," Vlad hissed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I tried to save my hide.

"Do not mock me," Vlad roared, smacking me with ectoplasm surrounding his hand. I flew back, crashing into my dresser. I didn't have powers so not only did I hit it as a human would, my force didn't even crack it. I felt a snap in my head and my eyesight became blurry. "I am your father. You will obey me and you will respect me! You betrayed me, Danielle! You are lucky to have such an understanding father!"

"Please," I screamed out again. I couldn't see that well and I think I felt blood in my hair.

"Don't you ever disrespect me again, am I clear," Vlad hissed.

"What the hell are you doing," I heard Danny's voice. I looked up to see Danny standing there, pinning Vlad to the wall. "If you ever lay a finger on Dani again, I will crush you within an inch of your life, is that understood?"

"I'm sorry, Danielle," Vlad declared, phasing out of Danny's touch. Vlad rushed to me, phasing his hands in me as he picked me up. "I can't believe I lost control like that. I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

I was terrified but I had to play the nice little girl. It was the only way to get out of here. "I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Vlad. I was just a little moody. It was my fault."

"No, baby, nothing is ever your fault," Vlad said, kissing my hair. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Are you okay, Dani," Danny asked me.

"I'm fine, Danny," I nodded. "I just got upset. Vlad was badmouthing my baby's daddy again and I called him an SOB. I'm so sorry. You're the one who was here for me." I closed my eyes, hating what I was doing. I was selling my soul to the devil. I had to do it, though. It was the only way to save us. "I love you, Vlad. Thank you for keeping me save and putting a roof over my head."

"I love you so much, Danielle," Vlad said, kissing me. "I am so sorry."

"Come on," Danny said, putting his hand on Vlad's shoulder. "You need to relax. You're too tense, Vlad. You should not have blown up on Dani that way. She's hormonal; it comes with being pregnant."

If he only knew the half of it.

(04)

I was soaking in a bath when I felt the ectoplasmic ropes return. Steam filled the bathroom as my water and Vlad's ropes met. The hot ropes on my naked body hurt, though, and I screamed. "I'm only doing this to transport you to the clinic," Vlad's voice announced. "I won't hurt you again."

I whimpered. I was completely naked and only the steam protected me. With the embarrassment of being naked in front of my father combined with the pain of the ectoplasmic ropes, I couldn't stop the tears. Vlad entered the bathroom, not even hesitating a fraction of a second. My fears of carrying his baby returned and I prayed I was home. Vlad bend down in the tub and lifted me up in his arms. I had no cover now and Vlad didn't shield his eyes. I was humiliated.

Vlad teleported out of my bedroom with me and we arrived in the clinic. I've been here numerous times but always while I was being controlled. Whatever Vlad uses in my room he uses here, too. I don't have any powers in the clinic either. I haven't had any powers for two months. Vlad's clinic was staffed with six professionals. Vlad laid me down on the examination table and I turned my head. I was about to be surrounded by five strangers, and only two were women.

"Good morning, Miss Masters," the doctor, who's name I discovered was James Peterman. He was the one who told me I was pregnant in the first place. He was an OBGYN but he was also a regular MD.

"Hello, Doctor Peterman," I returned. Dr. Peterman was an aging man. He wasn't the oldest but he wasn't the youngest either.

"You're fifteen weeks today, Miss Masters. How do you feel?"

"Woozy," I answered. "I'm constantly tired and my nausea hasn't alleviated at all."

"You just started your second trimester. Give it some time, Miss Masters," Dr. Peterman replied.

"I'll try," I said, still not looking at him. I know he isn't staring at me. Vlad would kill him if he even thought about hurting me—only Vlad can touch me, apparently—but it was still humiliating. Besides, it was the assistant, Kelsey Little, that freaked me out. I always get the creeps around her. The first time I was examined by her, Vlad had a stern talking with her and now she acts weird around me.

"Miss Masters," an older man announced. I still felt humiliated for being naked in front of him, but Roger Waneright was the only one I felt comfortable around. It seemed everyone else wanted to touch me but he always asked before he touched. Being naked in front of him made me feel perverted, though. "Where are your clothes, honey?"

"She was taking a bath, Roger. Proceed," Vlad announced.

"Mister Masters, did you stop to think your daughter might be uncomfortable being naked in front of everyone?"

"It's her punishment," Vlad announced. "I didn't intend on it this way but I'll allow it. She escaped a reprimand earlier this week." I should have known this was his intention.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Do you mind if I feel on your stomach," Dr. Waneright asked.

"Not at all," I consented. He began to feel my stomach, checking me out. Dr. Waneright finished and followed Dr. Peterman back to his office. Now it was time for the pharmacist Malcolm Davies to come in and adjust my prenatal meds. Again, he was mostly professional but being naked was just humiliating. The nurse, Susie Applegate, came in, drew some blood, and gave me my Doppler.

"What's that," Susie remarked, her demeanor changing. Her change in attitude caused me to look at her. She's been the only one so far—I thought I'd only look at Kelsey. She was looking at the Doppler. "Sir, take a look here."

"Is that," Vlad asked, his eyes widening.

"Two," she replied. I was confused.

"What's going on," I asked, trying to sit up. Vlad's ectoplasmic ropes were too right, though.

"We're having twins," Vlad smiled. He looked to me, excitement showing in his face. "You're going to give me twins."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "That's not possible!"

"It's possible, Miss Masters," Susie remarked. "Twins."

I didn't know what to say or do. Twins. How do I protect my twins from Vlad? How do I get my twins, Danny and me out? An extra baby only complicates things. That means there will be Danny and his baby, my twins and I needing to escape. How do I do that?

"That will be all, Miss Applegate. Thank you for the great news," Vlad replied. "Send in Miss Little."

"I will, sir," Susie remarked. I really dreaded this. Kelsey was in her early twenties, the youngest of all the professionals. I think she had a crush on me, too.

"Good day, Mister Masters, Miss Masters," Kelsey announced. I looked up to see her stopped dead in her tracks. She finally saw that I was naked. I saw a blush creep on her cheeks. "It's great to see you, as always, Danielle."

"I expect for you to be professional, Miss Little," Vlad suggested roughly. "I will not have you acting up in my clinic."

"Of course, Mister Masters. I will be very professional."

She won't be, though. Her eyes traced my body and she was very nervous around me. It made me feel uncomfortable. Who would have thought that after being naked in front of three men, it would be a woman who would humiliate me the most? Vlad's presence, though, stopped Kelsey from acting up too bad. I pray he never allows her to be in the same room as I am, unsupervised. With me tied up, I'm not sure what she'd do.

Vlad took me back to my room and released the ropes. I was finally able to cover my breasts with my hands. "Thank you, Danielle. I am very excited to have two sons born into the family." Vlad teleported out of the room and I stood up, hanging my head. I took a shower this time, trying to wash away the filth I felt. To be honest, I'm not sure if I tried to wash away the image I had of Vlad or of Kelsey more.

(04)

I didn't get a lot of sleep that night. I kept having the same reoccurring nightmare: becoming Vlad's mate. I was Danny's clone and Danny couldn't deny Vlad. I was terrified I would be forced to serve him the way Danny was forced to serve Vlad. I made a pot of coffee, trying to banish the thoughts of making love to Vlad. I didn't want to have Vlad's babies. They were mine, not his.

I was so tired but every time I fell asleep, I'd have the same nightmare. I dosed off, only awoken by the image of me kissing Vlad passionately. I jerked awake, spilling the coffee on myself. Being powerless like I have been lately, I screamed as the hot liquid burned my skin. The coffee cup clattered from my hands, the liquid pooling on my kitchen table.

"I don't want this," I cried, breaking down in tears. Why did I have to leave home? I had to become selfish. I had a great home, loving parents, and protective big siblings. Now, my big brother has fallen under magnetism with Vlad again and it's all my fault. If I had been home, I might have been able to save him. I know I wouldn't have been in this mess. I wouldn't be pregnant with my father's children. Twins.

I have to get out of here. At any cost. It's obvious that Vlad is after his children. He only sees me as an incubator. That's my only chance. If I don't get away right after they're born, I'll never get away. So that's my new plan. After I get away, Danny can make his own mind up. I will not jeopardize my escape because Danny has fallen for Vlad's tricks. When he's busy with his boys, I'll make my escape. Once I'm gone, Vlad will have lost. I won't be pregnant, I'll have my powers back and I can fight. He can have his boys. I never wanted this.

I won't put up with it.

The End

**AN: This story takes place during the fourth installment of Danny's Story: Life's Changes. For those who have read Danny's Story, you know the "Danny" Danielle was with during her captivity was actually Blue. Blue has no idea he isn't the real Danny so he isn't particularly tricking Danielle. Also, this is during Vlad's unstable time. He doesn't become my favorable Vlad until after Danny (Red) gets Danielle back. If you want more material like this, check out Danny's Story, Part 4: Life's Changes, chapters seven, eight, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Been

**Warning: Referencing character death.**

**Been**

**Samantha "Sam" Annabel Fenton; Gothica Phantom**

**July-August 2034**

Lilly and Vanessa were safe. I had guards ordered to their home and Danny's sacrifice wasn't in vain. Donnie and Jay didn't want to leave me. I asked them to stay with Maddie and Jack but they both refused. I was sitting on the roof alone, though, because that's where I wanted to be. I was a widow again. I knew it wouldn't be for long but it took a month last time. I could be alone for a while.

_This is too important of a job for you to screw up_, he had hissed. _Get the mother and don't fail me again or this shall be your fate too_! The ghost turned the gun on his own team member and without a single injury on the ghost, he combusted. This was something we'd never faced before. I showed the smallest amount of weakness and the ghost capitalized on it.

_Sam_, Danny screamed, pushing me out of the way. I hit the ground, looking up to see him hit by the beam. His entire form incinerated and he vanished before my eyes. I hadn't even realized what I had witnessed at the time. I thought he was okay. I regained my bearings and shot ectoplasm at the ghost. I wasn't in shock. I wasn't in denial. I didn't know anything happened.

I remained oblivious, too, until the castle arrived. _I killed the King_, the ghost had screamed from a distance. He was fleeing but he stopped momentarily. _You obey me now_!

_We will never follow you_, Gauis hissed. _We are loyal to the house of Phantom_! The remainder of our guards continued to close the gap. Realizing he was on the losing side, the ghost fled deeper into the Zone. Only Gauis stood by my side.

_Kill_, I asked, looking around. Where was Danny? He couldn't be killed that easily.

_I am so sorry, my queen. We didn't know_, Gauis said, holding out his hand.

_Danny_, I screamed. He had been dead for three minutes and I didn't even know. How could I not know? Each time I felt it.

_Sam, Gauis, let's go! Lilly is about to deliver any minute now_, Trevor stuck his head out the Speeder. I focused on my daughter and my grandbaby. That was six hours ago, though. I had given the gun to my in-laws and asked my boys to go to Fentonworks. I hadn't called anyone else, though. It was late. I'd have to do that tomorrow.

"Mom," I heard Donnie whisper. I looked up, seeing my son clouded with tears. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I said, wiping my tears. Donnie and Jay were only nine but they were bright boys. I didn't have to protect them. They would probably end up protecting me. "Sit down here, baby."

"Dad's going to come back, Mom. I know it."

"I know that, Donnie. I'm just tired, that's all honey."

"Uncle Tucker's downstairs, Mom. I thought you might want to know."

"Thanks," I said, standing up. I pulled my son in tight, giving him a tight hug. "I love you, Donnie. Everything is going to be okay."

"Mom," Donnie said, turning a shade of red. "I know that, okay." I chuckled, shaking my head. He really was okay. He wasn't putting on a brave face. He knew everything would be okay.

I took the stairs instead of flying. I didn't want to see Tucker. He would know how much of a mess I am and I didn't want him to think I wouldn't be okay. I didn't want him to worry. I entered into the living room, Tucker coming to a stand.

"Has he made contact," Valerie asked, also coming to a stand.

"No," I shook my head. I stopped at the couch, opting not to come any further. Tucker finished the trip, taking me in his arms.

"You can't hide from me," Tucker whispered very softly. "I'm here, honey. He'll be back."

"I know," I nodded. Tucker gave me a firm look but I didn't break. I would not fall apart. Danny will be back.

"If you need anything at all, we're here, honey," Valerie replied. She joined Tucker and I, wrapping her arms around both of us. "Do you need us to watch the twins?"

"Donnie and Jay don't want to leave me," I said, stepping away from my family. "I'm going to be okay, guys. I'm just worried about how long this will take."

"I know. Me too. Just know he's probably here with you, Sam. We know he can't use any powers. If he does…"

"It'll take longer," I nodded. "I don't want him to use any powers. I'd rather have him back sooner than have him send me a sign."

"You got that, Danny," Valerie declared, looking around the room. "Come back to us."

I swallowed. "You guys can go home," I said, trying not to display my turmoil. Tucker touched my arm and I was instantly in the past. I had four very young children to care for and an unborn child who had never met her father. I felt lost and confused. My world was spiraling out of control until I felt the hair on my arms raise. He was touching me.

"Sam," Tucker reacted, grabbing me by the shoulder. "Okay, that's it. I'm staying."

"No, no," I said, tears coming to my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Come on," Tucker said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and leading me upstairs. "I'll call you later, honey."

"Call me if you need anything, sweetheart," Valerie nodded. I closed my eyes, the tears I had so desperately been holding onto slipping down my face.

Tucker led me to mine and Danny's bedroom and I lay down on the bed. Tucker joined me, wrapping me in his arms. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Where is he, Tucker? I felt him before! What if he can't make it back this time?"

"Shh," Tucker whispered. "When his powers went so low we couldn't hear him anymore, you couldn't feel him either. That's probably what's wrong. He's too weak, Sam. He'll be back."

"The realms have fallen, though, Tucker," I whimpered. I felt Tucker move my hair away from my face. "That was before the realms fell. What if this time is different? What if he's lost?!"

"He'll find his way home, Sam. He always does."

I wanted to believe him. I really did.

(04)

To visit my granddaughter, I had to go through a battery of tests. There were dozens of guards in the area and I had to pass through a machine that could see if there was a ghost inside me. After I cleared their safeguards, I was allowed to enter the home. Lilly was sitting in the rocker, gliding my grandbaby back and forth with the greatest of ease. She looked up and the anguish on her face ten folded. She stood up, jarring Vanessa. The baby started to cry as Lilly joined my arms, crying herself.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Lilly. Your dad wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Have you heard from him," Lilly asked. Lilly has been here for all three deaths but she only remembers the second. Megan and Doc were old enough to remember the second as well but they were still too young to fully comprehend. Lilly remembers what it felt like not knowing if he'd be back. Remembering the loneness that month brought.

"No. He can't communicate with me or it'll take longer to recharge. He's probably avoiding us."

"Let me know if you hear anything, Mom," Lilly pleaded. I nodded. "Dad and Uncle Blue came by today," Lilly added.

"They did," I smiled. "They know, right?"

"Yeah," Lilly nodded. "Dad was really upset but he was dealing. Blue promised to do everything he could to get him back."

I sighed. "I haven't talked to anyone but Tucker. I was there with Gauis when he told your grandparents but I was really out of it. I'm starting to cope now."

Lilly smiled at me. "You want to hold Vanessa?"

"Yeah," I nodded, tears coming to my eyes. I had hoped Danny would be here with me for this moment.

Lilly transferred Vanessa to my arms and the baby just eased right in there. Vanessa was still upset from Lilly's sudden jar when I arrived but my hot core was lulling her to sleep. I walked over to the rocker and sat down, rocking Vanessa backwards and forwards. "Isn't she beautiful, Mom?"

"She sure is," I smiled. "She looks just like you, Lilly."

"Thanks, Mom," Lilly smiled, brightly.

"Wait until you meet your grandpa, Vanessa," I smiled. "Danny is going to spoil you rotten." I laughed, tears in my eyes. Lilly was laughing sadly too.

"He'll be back, right, Mom," Lilly asked.

"Of course, honey," I said, looking to her. "He won't leave us unless he absolutely has to." I was desperately trying to convince myself that now.

After Vanessa fell asleep, I transferred her to the bassinet and rejoined Lilly on the couch. Lilly lay down in my arms as if she was ten years old again. I held her, rubbing her hair. "I miss him so much, Mom," Lilly cried.

"I do, too, honey," I said, kissing her head.

"I am so sorry, Mom," Lilly whimpered. I kept rubbing her hair. She was twenty-eight years old but she'll always be my baby.

"You did nothing wrong, Lilly," I said, holding her tight. I wished this was as easy to soothe away as all those wintertime colds had been. My powers don't heal a broken heart. Lord knows I wished they did. "Your dad and I chose to be there with you. I wouldn't change a thing and I know he wouldn't want to either."

"Thank you for protecting us," Lilly whispered. "If you had fallen apart, we would have lost yesterday."

"I know," I said, looking down. "I think that's why I didn't register he had died," I said honestly. "I had to keep my head until the castle arrived."

"Why didn't they serve the ghost," Lilly asked, sitting up on the couch. She looked at me from the opposite side. "The first time you said I killed them. That meant I became the queen. The second time we captured them and Daddy died the next day. There was nothing protecting the throne this time. We should not be royalty."

"Gauis mentioned not following them. He said he was loyal to the house of Phantom. I think maybe it's a choice. Maybe they chose to follow Danny now."

"That doesn't make any sense, though," Lilly said and I had to agree. "When Daddy beat the King of All Ghosts, he became the King of the Ghost Zone. That ghost should have been king."

"He should have been but he's not. Why isn't important," I replied slowly. I didn't have the answer but I didn't care. All I cared about was taking care of my family and getting my husband back again.

"Hey, Sam," I heard Trevor announce. He handed me a cup of tea in a mug. "Here. I brewed some fresh."

"Thanks, Trevor," I nodded, taking the cup. Trevor handed Lilly some and sat down between us. I took a drink. "You two have a really beautiful baby."

"It's because of you that she's still with us. You and Danny of course. Thank you, Sam."

"She's my grandbaby," I said, looking between my daughter and my future son-in-law. "I will always protect my babies."

"If you need anything at all, Sam, we're here. I know Danny. That old goat will be back. Don't you worry."

I laughed. "I wouldn't call him old when he gets back. At least not to his face or within a mile of earshot. The man has eight kids, three ghosts, a grandbaby and has died three times. He might not take those words kindly."

Trevor laughed with me. "He'll have to deal with it. He's old."

"He doesn't look a day over thirty," I retorted. I laughed some more, taking a drink of tea. I just turned forty-four two days ago. We weren't old. I just felt like it sometimes.

"I didn't say he looked old," Trevor kidded with me. It wasn't much but it eased my turmoil just a bit.

(04)

I was visiting family first. Lilly and D.J. lived in town but Megan, Dawn, Sammy, Pammy, Mada, Jacky, and Jamie didn't live in Amity Park right now. I'd visit Vlad and Blue next and then go see D.J. He would know but I'd have to see the rest of the kids according to location. I talked with Vlad and Blue for a while and comforted their fourteen year old son, Alex. I'd send Donnie and Jay over to help him deal. With Blue's illness, Alex was more affected by Danny's death than my boys were. Even though Alex was older than our twins.

Finally, I flew to my son's new apartment. D.J. and Jayleen still lived in town but soon they'd be going to Georgia. D.J. was set to take over for Clockwork in twenty-nine years so he wanted to focus on family. Danny and I agreed that while he could have a career still, building a family was more important. We supported D.J.'s decision to not go to college. He would move to the south, though, so he could be with Jayleen while she studied Engineering.

"Hey, Mom," D.J. whispered, heartbroken. "He's okay."

"Do you know where he is," I asked, trying not to get my hopes up. D.J. acts like the master of time but sometimes he misses things.

"Yeah." I tried not to cry. "It's not safe to be an unfinished business ghost, Mom. The realms are very unstable now. Dad didn't want me to say anything more."

I could figure that much. The realms collapsed in 2012, creating a huge mess between them. Danny should have only went to the next realm but Lord only knows where he is now. The good Lord and my son that is. "Your father isn't here," I declared. "If you know something… tell me." My strength faded and my voice broke at the end. I need to know where Danny is.

"There's this world. No one is meant to enter here. It's a dead world. The ghosts that don't cross over enter this world and-and they're supposed to be stuck here. Because the boundaries are broken, though, Dad can escape. Until then, though… he'll be there a while."

"How long's a while," I said, trying not to cry. There's something he's not telling me.

"I don't know," D.J. said, shaking his head miserably. "He'll be back before next year. That's the only concrete information I have. It could be two months. It could be six months. I don't know."

I closed my eyes, tears leaking out. I wanted my husband home. "What aren't you telling me, D.J.?"

"I'm sworn to secrecy, Mom," D.J. said, looking down. "Dad threatened to erase my existence if I told you that."

I grabbed his arm, pulling it to me. "Tell me!"

"It's like I said, Mom. It's a dead world. That dimension was destroyed and it's this huge void. It's incompatible with life. It's where the ideal of hell came from, Mom. Dad feels like he's been ripped apart."

I covered my mouth. "No."

"It's going to be all right," D.J. said, rubbing my back. "Dad's strong. Most ghosts that don't cross over are destroyed. Those that survive do it just barely. Dad's going to come back. It's going to be painful but we're going to bring him home. He'll do anything for his family."

"I know." I knew Danny would do anything to get home but the question remained. Would there be anything left of Danny to revive with the Reality Gauntlet? I know if we can get him home, Danny can come back. We've done it twice before. If he's obliterated, though, we'll lose him forever.

I visited the rest of my family: Megan and Dawn in California, Jacky and Jamie in South Carolina, Sammy, Pammy and Mada in Champaign-Urbana. Each one reacted just how I expected them to but I was just numb. I returned home and thanked God that my sons hadn't returned yet. I went into my room and closed the door. I sat down on my bed, sitting in a cross-legged position. I was going to find my husband.

(04)

It had been weeks and I still couldn't find him. Donnie and Jay knew to leave me alone when I closed the door and did well with taking care of themselves. I hated abandoning my sons but I had to find their father. I had plenty of family to look after them for me. My priority was saving my husband.

I slipped through the mental layers, sending my mind out to the far realms. It wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be. When Danny had went on his world travels, connecting with him was as easy as thinking. I could get lost when I done this. I tried to take extreme caution not to lose my way when I did this. I went comatose for two days last time I got lost. The realms were so messed up. I'd never done anything like this before as it was but trying to do it with the realms collapsed was proving to be an issue.

I was on his trail. The first time I found his signature was just a lost echo from the day he died. I followed him into the realm of the unfinished business ghosts, into the Ghost Zone, through several other realms and finally I was about eighty realms from home. I had to find him soon. The trail was growing cold. I don't know what I'll do if I can't find his signature anymore.

After twenty minutes of soul traveling to the last place I had discovered, I picked his trail up again and began searching. When I was traveling, I could escape the lost souls but now that I was searching, they reached out to me, as if they were leeches in search for blood. Their spirits were milky colored, frail and deteriorating. If they did make it back to the real world, they'd be so weak they couldn't be seen. Unfinished business ghosts can be seen now in our world—seen, not heard—but these guys will never get that chance. They don't have the strength.

"Help us," one of the ghosts cried out to me, taking a hold of my spirit's arm. I continued forward, long past the heartbreak I used to feel. There was nothing I could do for these souls. They alone control their fates. If they're strong enough to make the journey, then I imagine their futures will be bright. If not… well, I don't know what will happen to them.

I soul traveled for hours in search for Danny but I knew it was time to come home. I stopped, about to retract my soul when I noticed something different. These ghosts looked stronger. They were resting, though, as if they were tired. Could it be? I turned to one of the souls. "Please, I'm searching for my husband. He died three weeks ago and he didn't cross over. Where do the souls go around here?"

"You're not a soul," he asked. He was breathing hard, as if he had just run a marathon.

"No. My husband is. Where do the souls go?"

"You're almost there." He turned his body, facing deeper in the realms. "Do you see that veil?"

I looked in the direction he looked and I could see something. It rippled as if it wasn't quite real. Almost like a mirage. "What is it?"

"If your husband just died recently, then that's where he is. He'll be trapped there for a few years."

"Thank you so much," I said, getting emotional. I had no way of producing tears. I wasn't real. I'd probably be crying in my physical form, though.

"How far is it back that way," he asked, looking reluctant.

"Far," I said, sympathetic. "From what I've seen, don't stop. You have to make it back to the real world to cross over. You can't stay here."

"I know," he nodded. "I didn't choose to stay but I can't move on, either. I have to make it back. Thank you, young one. I wish you well." My heart went out to him. Sometimes, souls don't choose to stick around. Sometimes, the weight of their old lives is just too heavy for them to cross over. He doesn't deserve this.

"You too, sir," I said to the old man. "Keep going. The more you're here, the more risk you have of obliterating yourself. Only stop for brief periods and do not use your powers. Best of luck."

"Thank you," he nodded. I turned away, traveling farther into the realms.

I stopped outside the ripple, wondering what was on the other side. I took a breath and passed through. Once I was on the other side, though, I prayed I hadn't. Pain shot through my body and I screamed. I crumbled to the floor, unable to move. I pulled my hands to my head, wishing for it to go away.

"Sam," I heard a voice. It was distorted with its own pain. It could only be one person. "What are you doing here?"

"Danny," I said, forcing myself to stand up. The pain was unbearable. I strained against it but it was worse than anything I had ever felt before.

"Sam, come on, you can't be here. Please don't tell me you died." He looked pained and I don't think it was because of the realm.

"No-no," I said, trying to regain control. I clenched my eyes shut, whining in pain. "I-I came for you."

"You have to get out of here, baby. I-I'll be home. I promise."

"Not without you," I whimpered. "The pain doesn't exist on that other-other side, Danny. Come with me."

"I've tried, Sam," Danny said. He stopped, taking quick breaths. "Please, get out of here."

I took his hand, "Not without you." The pain faded away, though, in a moment. "What?"

"The pain," Danny said, bunching up his brow. He looked to our joined hands. "It can't hurt us when we're together."

"We're getting out of here," I said, my breathing slowing down. The echo of pain still existed but I was recuperating. I know we could get out of here.

"You have to promise me you'll leave alone if I can't get out with you," Danny said, looking in my eyes. "I have to say I've tried it before. I saw others leaving that way and I tried to follow them. I couldn't do it before."

"I'm not promising you nothing," I said, stroking his face with my hand still in his. "This is protecting you. I'll never leave you unprotected."

Danny nodded slowly, knowing I wouldn't resign. We moved to the doorway. I stepped halfway through it but stopped before I could cross all the way out. I still had Danny's hand but it was on the other side. "Go, Sam! Please, just go!"

"Not without you," I said firmly, holding tighter to his hand. "I'm here, baby. I'm not letting go until you are home with me!"

"I can't come with you, Sam," Danny declared. "I can't get out of here!"

"We are the King and Queen of the Ghost Zone! There is nothing we can't do together!"

Danny tightened his grip on my hand. Suddenly, he began screaming. It hurt me to know he was in pain but I held onto his hand for dear life, willing him with me. Finally, he fell into this realm, landing on me. I kissed him. "I'm okay," Danny panted. "It's just like before. That's the same thing I went through when I exited the tunnel. That's just another tunnel."

"We have to get out of here, Danny. The longer you stay, the weaker you get."

"We're going home, honey," Danny smiled at me.

I didn't let go of his hand the entire way. By the time I made it back to where my body was, D.J. was waiting there with Tucker. Tucker shook his head. "Danny, buddy, you're more trouble than you're worth."

"I know it," Danny said, annoyed. "You can dump my butt. I'd deserve it!"

"Forget it," Tucker laughed. He pointed the gauntlet in my direction. I guess he couldn't see Danny. It would make sense. We couldn't see him before. Danny's hand slipped from between my fingers as he appeared, physical, in front of me. D.J. moved quickly, catching his father. I watched D.J. put Danny on the bed, away from my physical form. Once I knew my brother and son had my husband, I returned to my body. I was exhausted.

(04)

"Welcome to the family, Vanessa," Danny said, holding our granddaughter in his arms. The entire family was there for the first meeting of granddaughter and grandfather. Lilly leaned into Trevor, smiling warmly. Blue smiled on happily in Vlad's arms. Everyone was happy to have Danny back.

"Thanks for looking out for my family while I was gone, guys," Danny said, smiling like a fool.

"This had better be the last time you die until you are a hundred and eighty," I declared.

Danny held his hand up. "Ninety-two, scouts honor!"

"So I guess no one should try to hold on," Sammy said, her voice quiet. The mood turned dark. We're less than a year away from the Battle of Amity Park. If we lose her, we've lost her. There will be no Reality Gauntlet to revive her.

"No. If you die, stay away from the left tunnel," Danny sighed. "I'm not sure if I could have made it out of there if Sam hadn't come after me."

"I'd rather have you as ghosts than to possibly lose you forever," Maddie said, putting her hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm so happy you're back, though, honey."

"I love you, too, Mom," Danny smiled softly.

"We're going to get through this," Tucker spoke up. "We just have to look out for each other."

I hoped this was the last time I'd ever have to go through this. I might have been here before but each time has its own unique challenges. Next time, though, might not have the happy ending we want. Our get out of death free card has officially expired.

**The End**

**AN: Okay, this chapter details the third time Danny is killed in my fanon. The first one was in Life's Changes and the second time was in Moving Forward. As long as the person doesn't move on (that is, become a ghost in the Ghost Zone), they can be revived by the Reality Gauntlet. If they move on, death is permanent. If you'd like to read more like this, check out Life's Changes, chapter 20 and Moving Forward, chapter 15. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chance Meeting, Part I

_**I am reconstructing this story. This story is on hold.**_

**Warning: This story is very dark. There is violence, referenced death and referenced and preluding sexual assault described. Please do not read this if that would upset you.**

**Chance Meeting**

**McKayla "Kayla" Lisa Baker**

**Jocelyn "Jo" Marcella Price**

**Early 2040s**

I woke up before the dawn. I was wanting to head back to Oklahoma City this weekend but Mom had an assignment for me. I only agreed because no one else could protect the driver.

Region four was acting up as of late. It was dangerous to be driving anything through that territory to tell the truth but to be driving a truck full of supplies… it was suicide. The ghosts were becoming stronger and they attacked any supply trucks. If we were lucky, they'd strike and run. I could handle that. We've lost agents, though, because they didn't just strike and run. If they target us… or worse, find out I'm the niece of Danny Phantom, we're dead. I sure hope this dude, Joe, knows what he's getting into.

I took down three ghosts on the way into work this morning but it wasn't anything I haven't done before. I hated ghost hunting. It wasn't who I was but what choice did I have. Ever since the shields failed six years ago and Sammy was killed, we've been living in hell. I was twenty-five years old and I was able bodied enough to fight; everyone was needed if we were going to survive. Once I was on the grounds of the headquarters, I was safe. I wouldn't have to work again until I was with Joe.

I grabbed some breakfast from the cafeteria and went into the conference room. As a member of Team Phantom, I had a lot more free rein in this place. I may not have been a major player, like a council member or a halfa, but I done my share of the work. I just wanted to finish this job and get out of here before I got killed. Maybe I could call Stacy and once I got back in Oklahoma, we could start over. I have a feeling no one has long on this rock.

"Kayla, we've had eight trucks hijacked in the last twelve days. If we don't get food down to Texarkana soon, they're going to starve. I've got a driver willing to do it but I'm not going to send Jo down there alone. I want you on protection detail."

"I can do it. Does Joe know what we're facing?"

"Yeah, Jo knows. No one else was willing to volunteer but Jo is the best damn driver we have. If they were to try it again," Will started again.

"When," I corrected. "They know our people are starving. Why do you think they're hitting the grids? They're going to attack us. It's just a matter of if it's quick and over or long and torturous."

"We've only lost three people of the twenty-one people we've sent. It's good odds that you'd survive. Brit wouldn't have recommended you if she thought you'd get killed."

"Mom's pretty good with the numbers," I smirked. "I'll meet with Joe and we can talk about it. This has potential to be worse. Those other agents didn't have a bounty on their head."

"Jo will be in soon. Good luck, Kayla."

"Thanks, Will." I nodded. My parents went to school with him. He used to be like me but most of that generation has either joined a board or retired. It's way too dangerous for people like my parents to be fighting ghosts… unless you're like my Uncle Danny and have ghost powers. Then it's only slightly crazy.

Will exited the conference room and I began to eat my breakfast. Texarkana isn't one of the major targets so if we can get by these guys, Joe and I shouldn't have any trouble getting in the shelter. If this had been a mission to Dallas, I'd be real worried. They're only targeting Texarkana because they need something. The ghosts just need an edge. They haven't had it since the Battle of Amity Park.

"Have you ever heard of a fork," I heard a female voice. I looked up to see a beautiful woman leaning in the doorway. Her hair was short and she had on a pair of sunglasses. She wore a leather jacket over a short sleeved shirt and her pants were jeans. She looked hot to tell you the truth. I wanted to get back with Stacy, though, so I changed my thought pattern. What are the odds that she'd like me anyway? She's probably got a boyfriend.

"Who are you," I asked, swallowing my food.

"Names Price," she replied. "Jo Price."

"You're my driver," I asked, surprised. "I thought Joe was a guy."

"Short for Jocelyn," she said, straightening up. "Name's Jo, though. Don't you forget it."

"I won't," I smiled. "Kayla."

"Are you any good at ghost hunting," Jo asked me.

"I was taught by Danny Phantom," I said, crossing my arms. She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you on the team," Jo asked me.

"Yeah. One of the human members."

"Not too many of those anymore. Most are ghosts, aren't they?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah. Phantom's brood." I snorted a laugh. My Uncle Danny and Aunt Sam had no shortage of children. Now their kids are beginning to have kids.

"Let's go. They should have the truck loaded."

"Lead the way, Jo."

(04)

We had just hit the road and Jo was taking us south. We'd be taking the back roads there so we should stay off their radars until we made it to Arkansas. After three tries, I finally got Stacy to pick up the phone. Instead of greeting me warmly, though, I got her colder side. "Just leave me alone, Kayla. I'm not interested in anything you have to say."

"Stacy, I promise I will give it up. Just, please, take me back," I pleaded.

"Where are you now, Kayla," she persecuted me.

I let out a sigh. "On an assignment."

"I'm not going to worry myself to death. If you want to kill yourself, be my guest, Kayla. You're not going to take me with you."

"I promise this is the last one," I said, begging her to forgive me. I should have been honest with her to begin with. I chose to lie to her though and now she wants the Kayla I introduced to her. She doesn't want the Kayla who's a ghost hunter. Thing is, neither do I.

"That's what you said about the previous three, Kayla," Stacy said, sniffling. "I'm sorry. I can't handle this. I'll find someone else and she won't be a ghost hunter."

"I love you, Stacy," I said, releasing a slow breath.

"Goodbye, Kayla." The phone disconnected. I pulled the phone from my ear, looking at it. I done this to myself. I should have told her from the beginning that I was involved with the Division.

"She's selfish, you know," my partner said softly. "She shouldn't put that kind of weight on you."

I don't know why, but I decided to engage in this conversation. "I didn't tell her what I did. One day, she found a letter from the Division and she called me out on it. She was cool with it in the beginning and then I came home after a botched mission." There was no point in pretending that I get everyone where they're going all the time. Jo knows she could be killed in this mission the same way I know I could be killed. Even if one of us dies, though, doesn't mean the other's doomed to die. "She had this romanticized version of the Division. It scared her that I wouldn't come back and she asked me to get out. When I didn't leave the Division, she left me."

"It's a dangerous job but it's not like what we do isn't important. That girl wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for those like us. She is selfish."

"What about you? Any love life complications," I asked with a humorless laugh.

"I haven't had that many dates," she replied. "I'm getting older. I've just about given up on love."

"You shouldn't do that," I said, slipping my cell phone in my pocket. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was but I know that comment to a fellow woman from a lesbian never goes over well. Even if I meant it as one girl to another, they always think it's something else. Of course, this is that something else. I could never be lucky enough to find a gay Division member, though.

"How did your parents take it," Jo asked me.

"Take what," I asked, looking at her quizzically.

"That you're a lesbian," Jo said, looking to me quickly from the road. "How did Mommy and Daddy handle that news?"

"Dad was pretty upset," I replied. "He didn't really have any experience with homosexuals and he always dreamed of my wedding day. Mom was cool, though. When I found out, she supported me and helped Dad understand. It had them frightened about my little sister, though." I laughed.

"It's funny how they think it's contagious or something," Jo laughed. "Mine kicked me out because I was going to corrupt my brothers and sisters. I had the devil in me." She rolled her eyes as I stared at her. "Yeah, princess, I'm a lesbian too."

"I'm sorry about your parents," I said, looking down. I was still trying to internalize this. Being gay sucks sometimes. First, you have to make sure the one who has caught your eye swings the way you do and then you have to make sure they swing to your beat. We listen to the same kind of music but does she like my station?

"Ah, it was a long time ago. I was better without them. I learned a long time ago that you can't please everyone all the time so you might as well please yourself." I laughed.

"Were your parents religious," I asked.

"Yeah. I found out young so I was still living under their roof. The internet told me that all I had to do was explain it nicely to my parents. It doesn't work as well in practice as it does on the blog, let me tell you that. I was forced to read the bible, I had preachers preforming exorcists, holy water, you name it. When they realized the devil had his claws dug deep in my soul, though, I was a danger to my siblings. I was thrown out at fifteen."

"Is that why you joined the Division," I asked.

"Lord no," she shook her head. "I turned fifteen in '25. I didn't even know ghosts existed back then. I joined the Division when I was running a line from Tulsa to Indianapolis. I had the truck stop I was at ambushed. I was one of the lucky ones. Some of my friends were killed. I was only abducted and raped for about two weeks."

The way she spoke so positively about what happened to her surprised me. "Why would you say you were lucky? I couldn't imagine having a man… God."

"One, he wasn't a man. I don't care what you are, a man never treats a woman like that. Two, I was saved. The bastards could have killed me like so many there. He chose to spare me. Three, he gave me the chance to return the favor. I'll find the bastard and when I do, I'm going to thank him before I obliterate him."

"You don't have a kid, do you," I asked hesitantly. So many that are repeatedly raped get pregnant.

"No. He was one of the smart ones. He used a condom and every night he'd flush me. Sometimes, I don't know what hurt worse."

"Flush," I asked, furrowing my brow. "How did you get away?"

"I call it flushing. He'd put his hand on me and shoot a beam of ectoplasm in me. He was one of those skilled ghosts. The doctors told me that there was nothing else wrong with me. The first time he flushed me should have prevented me from getting pregnant. He tore the hell out of my uterus but he knew that ghost pregnancies beat all odds. He did it every night so that if I did get pregnant, the lucky embryo would dissolve before he even had a chance. The Division saved me. He was leaving behind a blood trail and he led them straight to us. They theorized that he wanted someone to get his rocks off on and once I wore out, he'd replace me. I probably wasn't his first."

"They didn't get him," I asked, looking down.

"No. When there's a human there, their first priority was to save my life. He used that to his advantage. I wouldn't be this pretty if it wasn't for one of the ghosts on your team. They saved my life. I wanted to return the favor. I pledged my life to the Division. I'll find the bastard that did it to me and when I do find him, I'll repay the debt I owe him."

"I'm really sorry," I said, looking out the window. "You've had a rough life."

"No, princess. It's been a bed of roses."

"Stop calling me princess," I shot back. "You may have me pegged on life experiences but I've had my fair share of hardships."

"Who hasn't," Jo retorted. I had to admire her strength, even if she was a little annoying. I don't think I could handle what she's gone through. It makes my begging with Stacy earlier sound pathetic.

"That's true. Just don't call me princess. I'm no princess."

Jo laughed, focusing on the road. We'd have a long ride to Arkansas.

(04)

I went on high alert when we approached a weight check. Most cargo freights traveled back roads now so they've turned small buildings into weight stations. When this first began, it was very safe. Now that this has been going on for a few years, the ghosts have learned how we've been getting around. Some 'weight stations' are only traps. Jo slowed the truck down as I scanned the area. I saw a couple trucks parked in the parking lot, the signs were up to date and everything looked legit. The only thing that had my hair standing on end was I didn't see anyone in the area. Normally, you'd see someone walking to their truck or at least someone walking around the parking lot.

"If I say hit it, get the hell out," I said, scanning the parking lot. As Jo got closer to the scale, my gut kept screaming at me. Where is everyone? Maybe we should get out of here. I caught movement and I turned real quick. A man was walking across the parking lot to his truck. I let out a breath of air.

Jo pulled the truck on the scales and I straightened up. My pulse was starting to return to normal. Jo reached outside to grab the scale ticket when I heard her yelp. I turned in her direction but my hands and feet were secured in ectoplasmic ropes. Shit! It was a trick.

"Kayla," Jo screamed. She truly sounded terrified. I struggled with the ropes as the truck began to sink in the ground. Once we stopped phasing in the underground compartment, I looked around. Dozens of trucks were down here. The ghosts always manage to get one step ahead of us.

"Remain calm," I said, struggling with the bonds. If I could reach my Jack-o-nine-tails, I could cut this rope.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple pretty ladies," a female voice echoed. "We don't get many female truckers."

"Let us go and you don't have to get hurt," I said, my voice firm.

She laughed. "Oh, sweetie, you are so clueless. You're our pets now."

Three other women floated over to the truck and forced us out of the cab. I stumbled as I tried to keep my balance. "We don't want you calling for help," a second woman said, removing my communicator from my head. I fought with her. If she destroys that thing, we lose our only connection back to headquarters. "You ladies work for the Division."

"No we don't," Jo denied.

"Don't lie to us, sweetheart," a third woman replied. "You're stupid if you think we can't tell you're lying."

"Come on, ladies. Get the humans to the female carts." The fourth woman looked different. She looked like she was the leader. They all came from different ages and nations but this one had an air of authority about her. She's going to be our biggest adversary.

"They're taking us, Kayla," Jo said, shaking her head. "I don't want to be a prisoner, Kayla."

"Calm down, Jo." Where was the badmouthed fighter from earlier? Maybe she's more affected than she lets on. "We're going to get out of this. You just have to stick with me."

The first woman, the one who was there in the beginning, laughed. "You're not getting out of anywhere."

(04)

The ghosts took Jo and me to a back room where three other women were waiting. They threw us in here after we were stripped and had our belongings confiscated. All five of us were wearing the same outfit: plain brown pajamas with no pockets and a button up top. We didn't even have shoes or my hair bow. There was no lights in this room and the windows were boarded up. I'd do my best to get Jo out of here alive but I couldn't speak for anyone else, not even myself.

During the period of time we were trapped in this timeless room, another two women were thrown in here, dressed just like us. Finally, though, they made a move and after they bound our hands and feet with ectoplasmic ropes, we were led out of the back room and down the hall. We boarded the back of a semi-truck and led into a divided container. The seven of us were crowded into a short crate, forcing us to climb back on our hands and knees. I couldn't see a thing in this crate. All I knew was it was late at night.

When the last woman sat down in the short crate, the ghosts put a board behind her. Her eyes widened as I felt Jo take my hand. "No," the last woman cried. "What are you doing? Don't nail us in here!" She started panicking as the ghosts nailed us in the crate. I could hear Jo breathing hard and even I was scared. What did they plan on doing with us? If they wanted to kill us, they'd already done so. They're transporting us to where they are going to keep us.

"Kerri," the second to last woman cried out to her friend. I couldn't see anything anymore. There was no light in this truck and there sure wasn't any light in this crate. No one had anything to give us any light. We were just stuck in this terrifying blackness. I pulled my legs to my chest, feeling my feet touch the wooden bottom. It wasn't even smooth. We're literally freight.

"What do you think they're going to do to us," I heard Jo ask.

"I don't know," I said, resting my head on my knees. "They took us from a truck stop so I'd say they're mostly after men. I could be wrong, though. We could just be valuable and that's why we were taken. We could be used to harvest fear, they could use us for incubators, we could be used to produce goods for them, we could be sex slaves; anything is possible."

"How do we get out of here," one of my fellow abductees asked.

"It depends. Do you want a guarantee you'll survive? Do you want to get out no matter how you go? We're going to submit and survive. I'm not dying today."

"We don't have any tools," Jo spoke up. "They took everything from us. Even our clothes. If we fight, we could die. It's best to just do as we're told and wait for rescue."

"Wait for rescue," the one who was claustrophobic asked incredulously. I believe her friend called her Kerri. "We're in a crate on an eighteen wheeler heading who knows where. What gives you the idea we'll be rescued?"

"There is no guarantee we'll be rescued," I answered. "But we'll live if we submit. If they wanted us dead, they would have already killed us."

"I guess we'll be stuck together for a while, huh," another woman replied.

"There's no point in introduction, though," I broke up her attempt. "We can't see each other. We'll have no idea who's talking."

"Good point," she laughed depressingly. I knew she didn't find what she said funny, it was just an attempt to keep from crying. I knew the feeling. I've never been weak and I know how to survive but this scared me. I've never been done this way. Because when I think like that, I think it's because I was free before now. I took a deep breath. We're not getting away from this.

Sometime later, loud noise broke the silence. We tried to listen but none of us could figure out what was going on. It didn't sound like anyone was coming to us.

"What's going on out there," one of the girls asked.

I heard panicked cries. "Shh," I called out. I listened closer and I could hear the panic in their voices. Finally, I noticed they were masculine voices. "It's the guys," I filled them in. "There's more of them."

"What does that mean for us," Jo asked.

"It means we aren't special. They're taking everyone."

"So," one of the women asked.

"I'm not quite sure what that means," I admitted. If they aren't being discriminate in the sex selection, what does that mean?

(04)

Once the truck started moving, it became terrifying. We were thrown around and bounced wildly. I never heard from the guy crate, though. The sanitation was terrible because there was nowhere to go to the bathroom. We had enough room that I could designate an area for relief. After a while, the smell became unbearable. I managed to keep us clean, though. I forced all seven of us to surrender our shirts so we could have a place to urinate. The feces would stick plus none of us had eaten anything in probably days but the urine would run. No one could see anything anyway so they surrendered that protection. If they figured out that we'd be topless when we exited the crate, though, they didn't reveal it.

It was late Autumn but the longer we traveled, the hotter it got. By the time the truck finally stopped for good, we were all exhausted and hot. The crate was tight and it made everything hotter. With the topless seven girls, it was unbearable. The truck stopped but we weren't relocated for what I would assume was hours later. Before we were taken out, the noise from the guy crate returned. I believe the crates are soundproof. Finally, our crate was pried open.

"Who thought of that," a man asked, cracking a smile. I did not anticipate on a man opening our crate. My heart jumped to my throat and I covered my breasts. "Very clever, girls. I look forward to watching you girls work." He stepped out of the way. "Come on." Kerri led the way, climbing out. When she stood up, whimpering from the pain of the sudden change, her ectoplasmic ropes returned. I don't know if I regretted relinquishing our tops or not, but we had no way of shielding ourselves and we had a full audience, full of men.

As we walked, the men stared and whistled. Our shackles were tight and there was no way to cover ourselves. After our humiliating march, we arrived in a shower area. "Strip down, ladies," a man announced. We were already topless so we removed our pants with our hands secured. I felt cold hands grab me from behind and I screamed as his cold hands touched my skin. He forced me against the wall and patted me down, feeling everything. I had never felt so violated in my life.

After the pat down, we were taken into the showers. We lined up beneath the showerheads and they came on at once. The water was ice cold and not all of us could take it. Jo and I were able to stand under the cold water but three of the five could not. They paid dearly for the 'insubordination'. A ghost came into the shower with them and forced them to bathe. The water was cold enough but I couldn't imagine having a ghost touching me as I took this cold shower.

After we were clean, they took us to a new location. The lights were out but I could clearly make out bunk beds. My pulse began to race. There were more women. "At first light, you are to get dressed and meet at the mess hall. If you miss breakfast, you won't be able to eat again until lunch. Everyone gets perfect proportions. No more, no less. I expect you to be here at first call. Dress for the night and pick a bunk. Night, ladies."

He left us standing in the dark, stark naked. I made the first move and picked up one of the seven slips hanging on a rack. It wasn't much: spaghetti strap, thin as paper and it only went to my thighs. I looked at my fellow prisoners and I could see everything beneath the fabric. I walked into the sleep area. In the very back was the mess hall because I could see the tables. The lights were still on but they were down low. I glanced around the sleeping area and I noticed several beds empty. Finally, at the very end, the empty bunks were continuous. I wonder why those other bunkers were empty. I have a bad feeling.

I was startled awake by a man screaming into a bullhorn. I sat up in my third story bunk bed and climbed down. The other prisoners were heading to the changing room. Some went to the showers but the bulk of them got dressed right away. I couldn't imagine the water being warmer here so I just got dressed again. This time it was even worse. The fabric wasn't see through this time but it was so tiny, it left little to the imagination. I put on a red strapless shirt that covered my breasts and a piece of my chest and a short pair of form fitting red pants. I do believe I've seen more cloth on a pair of bloomers.

Everyone wore them, though, so I tried not to think about it. I entered the mess hall and sat down. I was starving. I haven't had anything to eat in a long while. I took a seat at the hard wooden bench. Finally, food started being passed out. The food I got wasn't that big but it was bigger than the others. I scarfed it down, unable to pace myself. I should have saved some of this for later but I was so hungry. Most of the women had a glass of water but we got two. I noticed a man walking at the front of the group. His demeanor told me he was the boss.

"Table one, stand up," the boss announced suddenly. There were six tables here, about twenty girls for each table. Except for the sixth table, they were all full. That meant there were at least a hundred women here. That's not even including the men. "You are on kitchen duty and food services today. Get to work." He turned to the second table. They were in charge of outside duty. The third table was tasked with chores and the fourth table was in the laundry room. Finally, he addressed the fifth and six tables. That's where we were.

"Come with me ladies," he instructed. We seven were completely confused but the rest of the ladies had an idea about what was going on. They hung their heads and acted like they drawn the short stick. Does he assign different assignments to different tables? We followed the twenty-five people from our tables. Jo and I were a part of table five but the other five were the only ones at table six. The man took us out of the room and down the hall.

"This is unusual," Jo whispered to me.

"I didn't think we'd be able to leave," I whispered back.

"It's services duty," the boss remarked. I forgot ghost hearing was sensitive. He could hear us. "Your job is to serve your male counterparts. Whatever they need, you are to deliver. Your job is to keep this as comfortable as possible. It's going to be rough but it's your duty." He opened the door and we exited into the pre-dawn morning. There was sand everywhere. We're in the desert. Just which one?

There was a line of men when we stopped walking. We seven were placed in line, parallel to the men, first. There were twice as more men as women by the time we were dispersed. When the last woman was placed in line, the boss touched my bare shoulder. "This man is your master," and he dragged me to the next man in line. "And so is this one."

He continued it until there was only three men unattended. Jo, I and another one of the new prisoners had three servants. There were fifty three men in this group. The boss took the front of the groups again. "Men, I need you to continue to work on your projects. To take a break, make a request. For service to be done, call your servant girl."

"Yes, sir," the men responded. What I found horrifying was the enthusiastic reproach to that reply. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Women, your job is to provide for your men. Everyone has at least two males to serve. You are to watch him. Anything he needs, you are to provide. Your goal is to anticipate what he needs so that he doesn't have to ask. If he has to ask, respond immediately. You cannot deny him anything he asks for. Get to work."

I felt completely lost when the boss left. There were ten ghosts in the area so we weren't alone. The men spread out, my three going in different areas. One and Three went to separate construction sites and Two went to a supply yard. I watched the more experienced girls. Everyone was just watching the men. It took a while for someone to finally make a move. When they did, only a handful reacted. They traveled to a shaded area. It was close to the building and while the back row was little benches of some sort, the front row had supplies.

One woman picked up a towel and a small cup of ice. She walked back to where some of the men were and secluded a single man. She wiped his forehead and hair with the towel and dried his bare chest. She took a piece of ice, slipping it in his mouth. The man allowed her to pamper him even though he wasn't doing that much. If I didn't know better, though, the way she was acting around him, I'd think she was his girlfriend. She lovingly caressed his back with the towel and fed him another ice cube.

Sometimes they brought them water, sometimes they brought them food, other times they brought them air. The women were all serving the men as if we were their slaves. One of the men actually forced his servant to help him with his work and the ghosts never suggested it was inappropriate. She had two men to serve and one of them could maintain control.

Number Two finally called me over for some water and I gave him some. I didn't baby him, though and I sure as hell didn't make any passes at him. I didn't want him to get any ideas. As the day wore on, the job got harder. We had men competing for our attention. With the men spread out, we were beginning to run. With no shoes, it became hard to cross the hot desert sand.

"Hey, servant girl," Number Two hissed as I went to attend to Three. I looked back to him while he grabbed my arm. "I demand you to entertain me!"

"Entertain," I questioned, appalled. "I bring you water, maybe a towel. I'm not a Vegas show girl!"

"You'll be one if I so wish," he hissed. "Now, I want to you to wipe this sweat off me and make me like it."

"You're a prisoner just like I am," I retorted. "What makes you any better than me?"

He smacked me. "I've complied to the laws unlike you! I earned this!"

"Earn this," I hissed, balling my fist up. I went to hit him but my arm was tied down in ectoplasmic ropes. The ropes increased and suddenly I was falling forward.

"Kayla," Jo screamed. She tried running to my aid but she too was tied up.

"You do not harm your master," a ghost hissed. "I am very disappointed in you."

"In me," I declared, incredulously. "He's the one that hit me!"

"You sass talked him. You deserved more. You'll receive it for this treachery. Your job is to serve these men. Do your job."

I struggled in my ropes but no good. "This is insane. Why do they get special treatment?"

"You could get special treatment too if you lead by example. Now you will have to be taught a lesson. The six men being served by these women, you may be dismissed. Follow me." I floated up and I knew Jo was being done the same way because she screamed, startled. He floated us back inside but he didn't take us to the living quarters. He threw us down on the hard floor and I grunted. "Boys, treat them as you see fit. You've done this before, right?"

"Of course," the one who hit me replied. The ropes evaporated just as I heard a door shut and lock. I jumped up at the same time as Jo. There were six big men and two of us. And surrounding us was numerous items to help them keep us in line. "Undress."

**AN: This story grew into a life of its own. There will be three parts to this story. I don't know why I dug so deep into a story about a secondary character but I did. I hope I keep it interesting enough for you.**

**As you know, these two characters are never seen in Danny's Story. Kayla is referenced but it was very brief. Her parents are in it a bit but you won't find anything like this in my other stories. Sorry.**


	4. Return to Living

**Warning: This story contains suicidal thoughts and one sided slash.**

**Return to Living**

**Daniel James Fenton; Danny Phantom (Dan/Evil Danny/Evil Phantom)**

**Mid-2000s**

_Let me out! Let me out! Get me out of this thing!_

Plasmius could never stand tight spaces. He was slowly losing his mind, overwhelmed by the captivity we found ourselves in. I remember feeling like that. It wasn't tight spaces, though, that drove me crazy. It was empty spaces. Before the split, it was too hard. I couldn't stand the sound of silence. I'd hear the explosion—over and over again—and I would feel myself shutting down. When Vlad accidently removed my ghost spirit, though, that's all I heard. Silence. I had a place to hide before. I was only a ghost, one created in a portal after my host had been alive for fourteen years. When I was removed from Danny, though, I was in control. Silence.

I didn't want to do anything. I wanted to die with them but I had an obligation. Ha! I gave up on my town, unable to handle the truth, and then when I joined Plasmius in this new body, I destroyed my only reason for living. Hearing Plasmius knock around the thermos, knowing his powers aren't enough to bust us free, I know what will happen. Plasmius is claustrophobic. We've been in this thermos for almost three months and he's cracking. The longer we've been trapped, the weaker our powers become. Soon, he won't be able to break this thermos. That's a reality he can't face.

I can sense this Danny flying away. He's completed his job and now he's returning home. It'll be another two weeks until he has to return and he's content with that timeline. I don't know how much time Plasmius has, though. If he retreats into his own mind, what happens to me? Will I become the dominate one? Will our body just turn into a vegetable? I don't know if I can handle being in charge again. It's been ten years and I still can't handle what happened that day.

The days ticked by as Plasmius became even more unstable. Two weeks from the day, the thermos shattered. I feared what would happen this time. Plasmius was going to go off the deep end. I saw Clockwork as always.

"No! No! No," Plasmius screamed. Clockwork froze us where we stood but he didn't leave like he usually does.

"Phantom," Clockwork said softly. "It's been too long."

"What is he talking about," I asked. When I heard my voice echo as I spoke, I flinched. "No!"

"Plasmius can't handle it anymore, Phantom. It's time for you to take control."

"I can't," I declared. I stepped back, willing Plasmius to take control again. "I-I don't want this." I felt my very real human emotions controlling me. I hadn't wanted Vlad to take my human emotions. I had to keep my promise. Now I wished they had been taken away. "Please, just send me back to my time."

"I'm not going to kill you, Phantom. You don't deserve to die."

"I don't deserve to live," I declared. I hated feeling like this. I didn't have to deal with these emotions when Plasmius was in control. He took care of me. Where is he now?

"You did nothing wrong, Phantom. What happened was a freak accident. I know it's hard to deal with but your family would want you to live. You know what Sam and Tucker told you that day."

"It doesn't matter what they wanted," I retorted. I felt so lost and confused. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be the dominate one anymore. That's the whole reason I merged with Plasmius. I didn't want to be in control of my own life. It was obvious Fenton didn't want me. Where else was I to go? "Please, destroy me. I can't live like this."

"You can, Phantom. You owe it to them. They died so you could live. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain."

He was right, of course. The only reason my timeline existed was so Clockwork could prove to the Observants that Danny was no threat to them. It wasn't hard to figure out. Clockwork created the entire paradox but he was forced to do it. At least this timeline's Danny would have a chance with his family. Maybe he and Sam could have that relationship together. I know Vlad loves him but Danny deserves so much more.

"Go get him," I said, looking down. "I'll leave this to Danny."

"Very well," Clockwork nodded.

Clockwork opened a portal and disappeared. I crossed my arms, nervous about the exchange that's about to happen. With any luck, Danny won't trust me and he'll destroy me. I don't want this life anymore. What am I living for? My family, my daughter and my timeline is all gone. What could I possibly have left?

Clockwork returned moments after he left, now with Danny in tow. I watched him take the sight in. "Oh, no." He knew I wasn't frozen and he prepared for a battle. A battle he thought he might not win. I prayed for him to attack me. I wouldn't even fight. My worst nightmare came true, though, when he pieced together that I hadn't left. The kid's smarter than I gave myself credit for.

"Because Plasmius is no longer in control," I answered his unspoken questions. "His claustrophobia has finally gotten to him. I'm in control again."

Danny wouldn't destroy me. "Phantom?"

"Yeah, it's me, Fenton," I nodded. I might as well give him piece of mind. "Long time no see."

"You have no idea," he said, getting emotional. Well, he is pregnant. "Do you know why mine left?"

Oh. It has nothing to do with hormones. I knew I was backing away from Danny before the accident but I guess his Phantom completely cut off contact. Good for him. "Me. This would have never happened if we weren't separated to begin with." I looked down, thinking of my family. My daughter. "I'm a destroyer of happiness." I even destroyed the last chance I had at being happy.

"So Plasmius was in control," he remarked. His thoughts acknowledged that I'm helpful to none.

"I know," I answered. Not only was I a death bringer and a destroyer of happiness, I also brought destruction. He was right there. "And yeah, he was in control. I may have overwhelmed him when I overshadowed him," I took a breath, "but he was still stronger." I didn't want to tell him I surrendered my soul. "Once he was in control, there was no amount of fighting I could do." It was the truth but I never fought—not even once.

"Do you think you can keep him in control," Danny asked. He was afraid of me. He has a life and he knows that. If I'm lying to him, he knows he'll have to die to stop me. I'm asking a lot in his opinion. All I want to do is die.

"That's why I asked Clockwork to go get you," I replied. I wanted you to destroy me. "I don't want to try unless you're comfortable with it."

"I'm already as strong as Vlad," he answered. He's rebuffing the question. I'm not just Vlad. "I know you can be too." Well, that's a turn of events. He's thinks I can do this?

"Leave a thermos with Clockwork," I instructed. First of all, if Plasmius does come back, Clockwork will need the protection. Also, I don't want to destroy this world too. "I want him to be able to control me if he would get out."

Danny looked to Clockwork. "Can you handle him if he does get out?" If I wasn't so miserable now, I'd laugh.

"Better than you," Clockwork smiled. Yeah. That old man is incredible. "If there's one future I can control, it's my own."

Danny summoned a thermos to his hand. His gloved hands curled around the device in a tight grip. "Don't betray my trust, Dan. I may not be as powerful as you but I swear, I will destroy you even if it means destroying both of us."

That gave me a little hope. I smiled. "I understand." Danny became freaked out with my smile and thought back to his and Val's battle in my present. She called him cute and he thinks it's because I'm ugly. "Thanks," I smirked.

"You can hear thoughts," he asked, surprised. I take it back. He's as dumb as I remember.

"I do have Plasmius' powers too," I remarked, annoyed.

"Right," he replied, nervous. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't betray me."

"I won't," I said, looking down. "I can't promise that he won't gain control but I'll do everything in my power to prevent that. Plasmius is strong, even now." I wonder if I could still get him to destroy me without endangering anyone. Probably not.

"I don't ever imagine that to change," he sighed. Vlad is incredibly powerful. Danny knows this. "Call me if you need me, Clockwork."

"Of course," Clockwork replied. Danny returned home, hoping this turns out for the best. "See, this isn't so hard."

"We'll see how this turns out," I said, turning away from Clockwork. I floated away from his company.

(04)

Clockwork made it easy to live again. He knew how to bring me out of my shell and make life not so hard. When I began to get close to him, though, the fear became too much.

"I had a family once," Clockwork nodded. "Being the Master of Time sometimes means Time masters you. I was an average human once. I had a wife and two kids. Then I met this man. I felt drawn to him instantly. We spent days talking, I became distanced from my family. As much time as I spent with him, though, I never knew he was a ghost. One day, I was going to town to get supplies and in order to get to town, we had to go through this narrow passage. Some rocks gave way above us and swiped our entire party over the side of the cliff. As I was falling to my death, my friend showed up and when I died, he transferred his powers of time to me."

"You weren't the first Master of Time," I asked, surprised.

"No," he said, smiling warmly. "I waited for fifty years for my wife to join me. When I saw she had died, I went to her. There was nothing between us anymore though. I had heard of Magnetism. I was hurt and confused. My wife paired with another man and I was left alone. When my children's lives concluded, I had no bond with them. My girls meant the world to me while I was living but as the Master of Time, I had no connection to them. That didn't mean that in my mind I didn't remember that connection we used to feel. It took me centuries to find out why. As long as I was the Master of Time, I couldn't form a bond with anyone. I had to protect the time stream."

"That's horrible," I said, looking down.

"It may seem like the end of the world, Phantom, but you'll find a way to move on. Just remember them the way they were when they were yours. That's how they'd want you to remember them."

I wanted to connect to the only person I had left. It didn't take long to figure out that I had hurt Danny too much for him to ever fully trust me. When Danny, Sam, and Tucker came to Clockwork for help was the next time I saw Danny. He was probably busy with his new baby to be honest. Seeing Sam again made me realize how much I loved her. It was too weird with her being ten years younger than me, though. It was my Sam who I realized I still loved. Too bad she was gone.

"Why did he need the Reality Gauntlet," I asked Clockwork.

"He has a bit of a problem in his world," Clockwork answered.

"I hope everything turns out all right," I said, dismissing it. I'm sure Danny can handle it. "Who does Sam marry," I asked, trying to sound off handed.

"I'm sorry, Phantom," Clockwork smirked at me. "Sam is Danny's girlfriend."

"Danny's," I said, furrowing my brow. "What happened to Vlad?"

"Danny and Vlad broke up before you became the dominate one," Clockwork replied. I couldn't believe it.

"You mean Lilly won't grow up with her father," I asked.

"Danny will be her father. Lilly thought you were Sam in the first place. She has her family."

"I can't believe this," I said, shaking my head. "I know in my dreams Sam and I was together but I thought Vlad and I would stay together forever." Clockwork smirked and I realized what I'd just said. "Oh, real funny! You know what I mean."

"Indeed I do," Clockwork nodded. "Sam and Danny have to get together, though. D.J. has to be born."

"D.J.," I asked, surprised. I hadn't thought of my third born in a long time. I guess he'll be Danny's fourth child now.

"Yes. D.J. is vital to the timeline. He must be born."

"So when did they get together," I asked, looking down. I didn't want to expose this side of myself but it was hard to take in. Humiliatingly, I had considered the possibility of getting with Sam in ten years.

"Three months ago. They haven't started magnetism yet but they will."

I fought the thought of praying they wouldn't. I dismissed myself to my room.

(04)

Danny did visit more frequent after that. I knew he could never fully trust me but he came to trust himself. He brought Lilly over to see us one day. She was such a beautiful child—bright and clever. In November of 06, Danny had a second daughter. It turns out Vlad didn't get the memo that he couldn't get Danny pregnant again. He brought both girls to see me when Megan got older. Megan was an amazing child—cunning and graceful.

Vlad impregnated Danny with a third child but it took a while before Danny trusted me with him. I found out why when the boy was three. Doc was sick. Sam said that Danny was under a lot of stress when he was pregnant and Doc was weaker because of it. Doc was a handsome little man, smart as a tack and quick as a cheetah. He didn't have a lot of strength but he was incredibly smart.

Sam showed me pictures of Sammy when they brought Doc to visit for the first time. Sammy wasn't a pure half ghost so Danny may never trust me enough to bring her. Sam apologized but promised she'd keep me well informed. I knew Sam pitied me and that's why she was nice to me. I could read her mind when she thought of the dangers I posed. Sam was brave enough to risk it, though, because I was still a version of the man she loved. She would want a past version of herself to take care of her Danny in a case like this. I could respect that.

When Danny, Sam and the kids left, Lilly said goodbye to Clockwork and I in a strange way. She called us Uncle Dan and Uncle Clockwork. I've heard the children call Clockwork their uncle for years. That's nothing unusual. However, none of the kids know who I am. It would be too weird and too confusing to admit that. So the question is why did they call me their uncle?

(04)

"Phantom," Clockwork called me into his viewing room.

"Yeah, Clocky," I teased.

"Cut it out," Clockwork growled. I laughed. "Can you clean the clogs for me? I need to do some cleaning around here," he asked me. I've done this many times for Clockwork.

"It'd be my pleasure," I nodded.

It happened out of the blue. In that moment, I thought to myself: I'd do anything for you.

And I thanked God Clockwork couldn't read minds.

I knew I could never have what I wanted. Clockwork couldn't even connect with his family from his human life. Even if by some chance he did like me like that, he could never form a bond to make it last. I tried to forget about it and pretend nothing changed. Clockwork observed the change, though. He told me, in quick words, that I was right. We could never be together.

I tried to pretend that didn't hurt.

**The End**

**AN: I don't know what it is about TUE. That is an episode that has so much potential but, to me, I think it just falls short. Dan really has the makings to be an awesome villain. The only reason he's not the most diabolical villain to me, though, is because when I see him, I see Vlad. I tried to picture Dan as a mixture of both, creating a new "Danny" but I just can't. I see a stronger Vlad, one without humanity. Vlad was absent of his humanity in the beginning but with Phantom's powers, he was capable of so much more.**

**I'll include more of Dan in future pieces. I try to keep things focused in this story, though, and that just about sums up Dan's return to living.**

**I'd like to send a shout out to Toothless20. They wanted to see a Dan POV piece and I would have never thought of it without their request. Thanks for reading Danny's Story and thank you for the suggestion. It was fun! I hope you liked it.**

**For more like this story, check out Deliverance, mid-Chapter 2 and 8 and Moving Forward, Chapter 19. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
